Silent Emotions
by Goddess-of-Anime12
Summary: Summary is inside


**Silent Emotions**

**A/N:** Hello everybody, I'm finally back. After taking a one month and a half separation from I'm back. Since I'm happy now I'll fill you all in on why I left. Okay I was posting another chapter to my Inuyasha story and then suddenly I stopped. Well this is because one of my best friends was in a car accident and ended up in the hospital. I was so torn when she went into surgery that I didn't do anything. To make things worse, she went into a coma and I made a promise that I wouldn't do anything until she woke up and I did just that. For the month and a half that she was asleep I didn't do a thing but happily she woke up just two days ago. So now I'm back!

**A/N:** Now that I'm back I'm posting a new story but I will also work on my Inuyasha story as well. This will be my first Shaman King story so please try and enjoy it as much as you can and please do not flame.

**Summary:** At last the Shaman Tournament is over and our new Shaman King, Yoh, is as happy as he'll ever be. When arriving home, things change for the worse. Anna seems even more distant now and it's scaring everybody. When Anna leaves home everybody knows something is wrong but what it is? Everybody wonders as they search for Anna.

**Pairings:** OC/Yoh/Anna

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King in any shape, size, or form. In my dreams I can't even own it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Letter**

Yoh kept his head lowered to the ground as he ate. He's eyes were closed as he munched on some rice. Manta was by his side trying to get Yoh to smile.

"Yoh what's wrong?" Manta asked Yoh and bit into a rice ball.

"For the last time there's nothing wrong with me," Yoh said and looked up from the ground. A huge grin appeared on his face.

"Now that's the Yoh I know!" Manta said with a smile. "I wonder why Anna's not back yet."

"She should be back at any minute. When she does she'll come into the house, yell at me for not waiting for her before starting dinner, than she'll go up to her room and stay there for the rest of the day," Yoh said with a sigh and stood up from the ground.

"Don't worry Yoh. Be happy now. You're the Shaman King cheer up!" Manta exclaimed.

"Yeah I'll try. Manta I'm going outside for a bit," Yoh said softly and walked towards the door. He walked past a small table that held a picture of him and Anna on it.

Yoh sat at the steps to his new home. After the Shaman Tournament, Yoh saved up the money and purchased a new house. It wasn't much bigger than his previous but it seemed better. The house was located on a hill near a river side where everybody had the perfect view of the town below.

After climbing up the 3 small stairs and opening the door you were in the house. The first thing you saw was the large hall way. The first opening on the right was the kitchen. At the back of the kitchen was an opening that leads to the dining area. The first opening on the left was the living room. The living room was large and a great place to hold a party. Now there were two doors on the left and one on the right. One door on each side was a bathroom, one for girls and one for guys. The last door was a large closet.

At the end of the hallway was a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. On the second floor there were two master bed rooms, one for Yoh and one for Anna. There were also four large guest bedrooms for when Yoh's friends stood over. Finally there were two washrooms and two bathrooms separated for guys and girls.

In the back of the house was a greenhouse and a large patch of grass and dirt for training. There was also a single spot near a newly added garden where a fancy table stood. Around the table were many chairs. This was a special spot where dinner could be held on a hot day or just a place where one could relax.

Yoh took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He stared off into the distance and noticed a young woman coming his way. She had long brown hair that flowed behind her as she ran towards Yoh. When she came in front of Yoh she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Um…hello," Yoh said and looked at the young woman curiously.

"Hello is this the home of Shaman King Yoh Asakura and his fiancée Anna Kyoyama?" the young woman asked politely.

"Yes why?" Yoh asked and eyes the woman suspiciously.

"I have a letter to Miss Anna Kyoyama," the woman said and reached into her bag. She pulled out a plain white envelope with a red heart stamp on it and handed it to Yoh. "Please make sure this gets to Miss Kyoyama. It is very important."

After that the woman left quickly, leaving Yoh to ponder what the envelope held inside. He glared at it and then put it besides him. He still eyed it carefully.

"Maybe you should open it just to be safe," a voice said into Yoh's ear causing him to jump slightly.

Yoh looked back and saw Amidamaru. "No it's Anna's mail. If she finds out I opened it, I'll be toast."

"Well here comes Anna now," Amidamaru said and disappeared into the house.

Yoh looked ahead and saw a young woman with short blond hair and dark eyes walking towards him. She wore a short black dress, a red "bandana", and sandals. Around her neck rested some blue beads that she always kept with her.

"Hey Anna welcome home!" Yoh called and waved his hand in the air.

Anna just looked up from the ground and glared at Yoh although he couldn't see her expression. Anna soon stepped in front of Yoh.

"Hello Yoh," Anna said coldly and started up the stairs. She reached for the doorknob when Yoh's voice stopped her.

"A letter came for you just a little while ago Anna," Yoh said and Anna turned to look at him. He grabbed the letter and handed it to Anna. "Don't worry I didn't read it or anything."

"Thank you," Anna simply said and entered the house. She went directly up the stairs and into her room where she sat on her bed and stared at the letter.

Anna's pale fingers opened the envelope and she took out the paper inside and unfolded it. She gasped at the handwriting on the letter. It was too familiar to her and it brought back memories. Anna shook the thought from her head and started to read the letter.

_Dear Anna_

_Hello Anna it is nice that you have finally received this letter. The village as well as I is pleased to know that this letter should by now be safely in your hands. Anna I know you may not want to hear from us but the village is falling apart. After you left the village of Shakora Rose everything started to fall apart. That's why I sent you this letter._

_Anna we need you back. We have heard great things about you from some people and you are a very strong spirit medium. You were even when you were here. Please Anna we seriously need you to come back to us. We need you…I need you. Please Anna take this offer into consideration and please come back._

_At the village you can start a new life. Memories of your past still wait here for you. The thoughts of your future wait for you here as well. So Anna do not say no to this plead. We are useless without you here so please come back. We beg of you._

_Love,_

_Ayama Kyoyama _

Anna dropped the letter to the ground and memories of her past ran through her head. She covered her face with her hands quickly to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had to make a decision and fast…to go or not to go. Now Anna cried at this thought.

Anna was too busy thinking that she didn't hear Yoh walk into her room. He walked towards her and noticed the letter on the ground. _I wonder what made her cry,_ Yoh thought and he picked up the letter. He took a glance at Anna then at the letter where his eyes stood. He was starting to read it.

Anna noticed a figure in front of her and removed her hands. When she saw what it was, her eyes were full of fear. "Yoh don't!" she cried when she saw Yoh starting to read the letter.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 1. I will update as soon as possible so you all can find out what happens next. Now click on the little button down there and review my work please and thank you. 


End file.
